Swag, Cute, and Hope
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Cerita lepas. Menggunakan setting yang sama dengan FREE. Bisa dibaca terpisah. Khusus kisah Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin. Part 3: Jimin sudah tumbuh besar. Yoongi dan Hoseok berusaha membantunya tapi- YoongixJiminxHoseok. Uke!Center.
1. Spesial

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Swag, Cute, and Hope © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

 _Pair: YoonxMinxHose, uke!center_

.

 **Summary** : Cerita lepas. Menggunakan setting yang sama dengan FREE. Bisa dibaca terpisah. Khusus kisah Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin.

Jimin yang menjadi orang spesial bagi Yoongi dan Hoseok, dan Jimin yang menyukai sensasi beda rasa dari kedua _hyung_ nya.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

 ** _Part 1: Spesial_**

.

.

.

Jimin hanya mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya. Kedua maniknya tak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok itu, pemuda cuek dengan helai _mint_ yang sedang membantu Si Kecil. Jeon Jungkook memang senang makan tapi kalau makan selalu berantakan, mulut belepotan itu sudah menjadi hal wajar. Dan kadang hal itu membuat Yoongi kesal, seperti saat itu.

"Jungkook, lihat cara makanmu! Berantakan. Kau kira berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tegur Yoongi di tengah sesi makan malam di atas meja persegi, yang lain sudah terbiasa dengan omelan Yoongi. Taehyung -duduk di kiri Jungkook- melihat sekilas mereka, lalu kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

Beda Taehyung, beda pula Jimin. Pemuda mungil itu justru terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat memperhatikan Yoongi mengambil tisu dan membersihkan ujung bibir Jungkook. _Mood_ nya memburuk, tangan otomatis mengaduk acak makanan di atas piring menggunakan sendok tanpa berniat memakannya.

Hoseok -duduk di kanan Jimin- yang melihatnya langsung mengerutkan alis. "Park Jimin! Itu makanan, bukan mainan. Kalau tak mau makan sini biar aku yang makan." Ia menarik piring Jimin secara paksa.

" _Hyung_ , kembalikan makananku!"

Merasa tak terima Jimin balas menarik piring, maka terjadilah keributan kecil di antara mereka, adu tarik menarik piring. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi dari Jungkook dan tradisi makan berantakannya. Jimin jadi kesal sendiri, membiarkan Hoseok mengambil piringnya, mendengus kasar lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Hoseok bergumam bingung, kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makannya sekaligus menghabiskan _mainan_ Jimin.

Yoongi memperhatikan kemana Jimin pergi dalam diam.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Jimin tak bisa tidur. Perutnya bergemuruh karena memang belum mendapatkan asupan. Dia bangun, berniat mencari pengganjal perut. Langkahnya berjingkat pelan ketika melewati tempat tidur Hoseok yang merupakan teman sekamarnya. Setelah keluar kamar, pemuda mungil itu bergegas menuju dapur. Siapa tahu Seokjin _hyung_ nya masih menyisakan makan malam untuknya.

Apartemen kecil itu terlihat gelap. Jimin berjalan perlahan melewati kamar teman-temannya, takut menabrak sesuatu. Berusaha tidak membuat keributan atau suara sekecil apa pun agar membangunkan mereka. Alis pemuda orens itu mengerut melihat ruang makan masih terang. Memang siapa yang terjaga di jam satu dini hari? Apakah itu peri seperti di cerita dongeng yang pernah ia baca? Atau mungkin pencuri? Jimin mulai parno sendiri.

Menepis semua spekulasi buruk yang mampir, ia pun memutuskan memeriksa ruang makan. Agak takut menengokkan kepala untuk melihat ke dalam. Sedikit terkejut mendapati Yoongi sedang duduk di depan meja makan seorang diri.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Tanyanya penasaran, menghampiri _hyung_ berambut hijau _mint_. "Ini kan sudah malam."

Yoongi seketika menoleh ke belakang, melihat Jimin dengan mata ngantuknya. "Aku menunggumu, idiot."

"Eh?" Jimin mendadak merasa perlu memeriksakan telinga.

"Cepat kemari sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin."

Mendengar nada perintah tanpa bantahan itu, Jimin menurut. Dia duduk di samping kanan Yoongi, tangan terlipat rapi di atas meja sementara Yoongi mulai mengangkat sendok untuk menyuapi. Jimin membuka mulutnya sangat pelan bercampur ragu.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau menungguku?" Jimin menatap Yoongi di sela kunyahannya.

"Kalau bukan kau, aku harus menunggu siapa lagi?" Tanyanya balik.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Selalu saja begitu, tiap Jimin bertanya Yoongi selalu menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lain. Otak Jimin itu pas-pasan, dia tak bisa kalau disuruh berpikir terlalu keras. Dengan wajah cemberutnya dia menerima suapan Yoongi.

Pemuda _mint_ menghela napas singkat melihat tingkah kekanakan Jimin. Kalau itu bukan Jimin pasti sudah kena bogem mentah. " _Yaa_ , tadi kau kenapa tiba-tiba pergi saat makan malam?"

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya, "Bukan urusanmu, _hyung_." Ujarnya ketus.

Lagi. Menghela napas. Yoongi memang harus ekstra sabar menghadapi pemuda labil di sampingnya. Ia menaruh piring di atas meja diikuti bunyi denting pelan. Kedua tangan menangkup wajah Jimin dan menariknya sampai pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat, hanya sesaat karena Jimin melirik arah lain setelahnya.

"Karena aku dekat dengan Jungkook?" Tebak Yoongi membuat tubuh Jimin menegang seketika, oh tepat sasaran.

"B-bukan." Mencoba mengelak.

"Dua tahun tinggal seatap denganku, kau kira bisa menipuku, Park?" Tangkupan di wajah Jimin terlepas, tangan Yoongi kini menarik kepala belakang Jimin mendekat ke arahnya, meremas helaian orens lembut dan sensual.

Dahi mereka bersentuhan pelan. Jimin menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menahan rasa malu menggelitik hingga membuat pipinya bersemu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Yoongi menerpa wajahnya, sangat pelan dan konstan. Menghadapi Yoongi yang terlampau keren adalah hal mustahil baginya, menatap saja Jimin tak punya keberani.

"Buka matamu, Jimin."

"Tidak mau!" Bantahnya cepat.

Yoongi menghela napas, entah yang keberapa kalinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu pasang telingamu baik-baik." Yoongi masih tak bergerak seinchi pun. Memerangkap kepala Jimin yang diam mematung. "Aku hanya membantu _merawat_ Jungkook karena dia yang paling kecil di antara kita. Berbeda saat aku _merawat_ mu, itu karena kau… spesial."

Ya. Yoongi berkata jujur. Baginya Jimin memang spesial. Dia menaruh perhatian pada Jimin karena dia spesial, spesial dalam berbagai arti. Berbeda ketika dia menaruh perhatian pada anggota Bangtan lain.

"Wah, sedang apa kalian di sini? Eh? Yoongi _hyung_ , Jimin?"

Hal tak terduga di dunia ini memang sering kita temui di kehidupan sehari-hati termasuk yang dialami Yoongi dan Jimin saat itu. Sebuah suara lain berasal dari pintu masuk ruang makan membuat kedua makhluk sebelumnya terkejut. Jimin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri sambil menoleh ke sumber suara. Hoseok berdiri, tersenyum kecil khas orang bangun tidur.

" _Hyung_!" Panggil pemuda orens tersenyum riang.

Hoseok mendekati mereka, duduk di kanan Jimin. Sekarang Jimin berada di antara kedua _hyung_ nya, kiri ada Yoongi sementara di kanan ada Hoseok.

"Sepertinya kalian membicarakan hal serius? Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi. "Whoa! Ini kan sisa makan malam tadi? Kupikir sudah habis?"

"Itu milik Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin menyela saat tangan Hoseok menarik piring.

"Wah? Benarkah, _hyung_?" tanyanya memastikan. Yoongi mengangguk kecil, dia segera berdiri.

"Kalau sudah selesai makan, jangan lupa matikan lampu. Tagihan listrik kita bulan ini naik." Pesannya lalu melenggang keluar ruang makan. Dari matanya bisa ditebak pemuda _mint_ itu sudah lelah dan mengantuk.

Jimin mengangguk semangat, " _Hyung_!" Suara Jimin memanggil, Yoongi menoleh ketika sudah keluar dari ruang makan."Selamat tidur." Lanjutnya mengulas senyum kecil.

Yoongi mengangguk menanggapi. Sadar, sepertinya dia berhasil memperbaiki _mood_ pemuda orens. Jimin sendiri sudah terbang entah kemana, merasa senang karena menjadi orang spesial bagi seorang Min Yoongi. Hoseok yang melihat mereka jadi menghela napas berat seusai kepergian Yoongi. Jimin menyadarinya.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku heran, kalian seperti sedang bermain kode di belakangku. Tadi terlihat intim, sekarang saling mengucap kata selamat tidur mesra." Ia menggerutu.

"Itu karena Yoongi _hyung_ bilang aku spesial~" Jimin berujar polos, senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Aku rasa Yoongi hyung juga spesial bagiku."

Hoseok menautkan alis, "Benarkah?" Jimin mengangguk cepat sebagai respon. "Hm... kau juga spesial untukku, Jimin." Ungkap Hoseok terang-terangan.

Lain saat bersama Yoongi, bahkan Jimin menatap lurus di mata Hoseok, pipinya memanas. " _Hyung_ , hentikan. Kau membuatku malu!" Ia mendorong bahu Hoseok pelan tanpa niat menyakiti.

Tak berhenti, sebelah tangan Hoseok justru menahan tangan Jimin yang baru saja mendorongnya. "Aku serius." Katanya pelan, "cara kalian mendekatkan dahi itu membuatku iri." Pemuda itu mendekati Jimin. Mengeliminasi jarak dahi mereka sampai bersentuhan, sama seperti yang dikakukan Yoongi beberapa menit lalu. Perbedaannya adalah Jimin tak memejamkan mata, dia menatap Hoseok tepat di mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya lambat, menggoda. Perlahan mendekat, menyatukan sentuhan hidung mereka.

" _Hyung_ juga spesial untukku." Jimin berkata di tengah senyuman manis. Wajahnya terasa makin memanas tapi ia menyukai sensasi menggelitik itu, sama seperti ia menyukai perasaan tegang oleh tatapan intimidasi Yoongi.

Menyadari wajah Jimin sudah semerah tomat, Hoseok memundurkan kepala perlahan. "Ayo makan sekarang sebelum jadi dingin." Ujarnya mengambil sendok lalu menyuapi Jimin. Dengan senang hati Jimin membuka mulutnya. "Oh, lihat bayi besar Jimin sangat lahap~" godanya membuat Jimin memukul lengan _hyung_ nya kesal. Hoseok tertawa geli, Jimin ikut tertawa setelahnya.

Dari balik dinding sekat antara ruang makan dan ruang tengah, berdiri seorang Min Yoongi. Diam mendengar percakapan dan tawa mereka berdua. Ia menghela napas sembari mengusap helai _mint_ acak.

" _Hyung_ , sedang apa di sini?" Jungkook muncul begitu saja.

Yoongi menatap pemuda bergigi kelinci yang sedang menguap di depannya. "Bukan apa-apa."jawabnya. "Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Jungkook menunjuk toilet sejenak. "Aku habis pipis."

Yoongi menepuk kepala Jungkook. "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu sebelum Taehyung ikut bangun."

Sedikit mendesah, "Kau tenang saja, _Hyung_. Taehyungie sudah tidur seperti mayat sekarang." Ujarnya polos.

Yoongi tersenyum samar mendengar gurauan _maknae_ mereka. Dia berjalan membimbing Jungkook menuju kamarnya. "Kembali tidur. Aku tak ingin kau besok telat bekerja karena terjaga." Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

"Siap, _hyung_!"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Ide memang sering datang dan pergi silih berganti. Kali ini saya membawakan ff BTS lagi. YoongixJiminxHoseok, _uke_! _center_ adalah salah satu pair fav saya. Untuk setting, ff ini mirip setting ff saya sebelumnya, yaitu Free, anggap saja cerita ekstra tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. _Annyeong_ ~


	2. Demam

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Swag, Cute, and Hope © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

 _Pair: YoonxMinxHose, uke!center_

.

 **Summary** : Cerita lepas. Menggunakan setting yang sama dengan FREE. Bisa dibaca terpisah. Khusus kisah Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin.

Karena jika Jimin demam jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Taehyung yang berlarian keliling apartemen dengan bermodal selembar boxer.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

 _ **Part 2: Demam**_

.

.

.

Minggu pagi pukul 9 waktu setempat. Apartemen _gang_ kecil bernama _Bangtan Boys_ , terlihat lenggang. Tak ada tujuh sosok pemuda serta jerit tawa yang biasa menghias, yang ada hanya sunyi senyap. Alasannya karena hampir semua penghuni sedang pergi. Seokjin menemani Namjoon mengurus wawancara di tempat kerja barunya. Jungkook mendapatkan tambahan kerjaan di hari Minggu. Taehyung kelayapan entah kemana, terlalu sulit menebak jalan pikiran bocah satu itu.

Lalu sisanya berdiam diri di apartemen tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun, memanfaatkan hari libur dengan bermalas-malasan. Hoseok duduk di karpet, jemari terampilnya bolak-balik mengganti _channel_ tv. Di sebelahnya, Yoongi goleran—mata terpejam tapi tidak tertidur.

"Ah~ tak ada acara bagus." Hoseok menggerutu. Meletakkan _remote_ di atas karpet.

Yoongi menguap sembari membuka matanya untuk menemukan sosok Hoseok yang tengah berguling-guling-ria di sampingnya. "Bangunkan Jimin sana!" Seru Yoongi kesal.

Hoseok cemberut. "Malas sekali, _hyung_ ~" ucapnya merajuk. "Oh! Tapi tumben-tumbennya Chimchim bangun sesiang ini. Apa dia mati?" Wajah polosnya langsung kena jitakan yahud Yoongi.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Periksa sana!"

Tanpa menunggu dua kali semburan, Hoseok sudah melesat meninggalkan ruang tengah, berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya—yang berarti juga kamar Chimchim; Jimin. Selang beberapa detik, derap langkah terdengar disambung suara teriakan nyaring mengudara di apartemen sempit tersebut.

" _HYUNG_ GAWAT! CHIMCHIM!" suara Hoseok mampu meruntuhkan atap apartemen seandainya mereka hidup di dunia dua dimensi. Membuat Yoongi seketika duduk tegap.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?" Tanyanya melotot, siap menerkam apapun. Hoseok terengah sejenak, Yoongi geregetan. "Cepat katakan, idiot!" Bentaknya tak sabar.

Hoseok selesai mengatur napas, menatap yang lebih tua dengan wajah panik bercampur khawatir. "Jimin mendesah!" Dan seketika itu pula Yoongi sudah menyiapkan bogem mentah, tapi keburu tangannya ditarik Hoseok. Mengajak pemuda _mint_ masuk ke dalam kamar—dimana Jimin berada.

Jitakan maut tak terelakkan, bersarang indah di kepala Hoseok yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan. "Bodoh! Dia sedang tidur." Gerutu Yoongi kesal setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hoseok bersikukuh. Dia menarik lengan hyungnya mendekati tempat tidur Jimin, sementara Si Pemilik sedang memejamkan mata damai serta bergulung dalam selimut tebal sampai berkeringat deras.

' _Kali ini apa lagi?_ ' Yoongi mengelus dada sabar.

Hoseok menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Yoongi agar tetap tenang. Mendengus kecil, Yoongi menurut dan diam.

"Ngh..."

Suara aneh itu terdengar lirih dan berat. Yoongi makin mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Nhh..."

Lagi. Kali ini Yoongi dan Hoseok saling pandang, kemudian menatap Jimin sedang terlelap sambil mendesah samar. Bulir keringat kembali turun di atas kulit porselen pemuda paling muda. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan suara yang dapat mengundang napsu. Hanya dengan itu cukup membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok berwajah memerah panas.

Kira-kira apakah Jimin sedang bermimpi aneh-aneh? Mimpi basah misalnya? Seketika kedua makhluk penyandang gelar _seme_ itu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, menyadari betapa kotornya pikiran masing-masing.

"Bangunkan dia!" Yoongi berbisik, menyikut tulang rusuk Hoseok.

Yang disikut meringis, " _Hyung_ sakit," ia memekik kesal tapi maju juga mendekati Jimin. Agak ragu menggoyang bahunya. "Jimin- _ah_ , bangun... Jimin- _ah_..."

Pemuda helai orens itu bergerak pelan membuka matanya, hanya sipit, "Hm... sebentar lagi _hyung_... akan aku siapkan pesanan... meja nomor 3..." lalu kembali terpejam.

Hoseok dan Yoongi -yang berdiri bersedekap di belakangnya- langsung cengo. Si Pemuda _Mint_ sudah maju, berniat menendang Jimin namun dihalangi Hoseok.

"Te-tenang _hyung_ , dia cuma mengigau-" selanya cepat. Yoongi menatap tajam, membuatnya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Tapi aneh juga Chimchim mengigau atau jangan-jangan..." Hoseok sengaja memutus kalimatnya agar membuat Yoongi penasaran. Dia kembali mendekati Jimin, punggung tangan terjulur memeriksa kening.

Yoongi berdiri tenang di belakangnya sambil menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa?" Ia penasaran juga.

Hoseok mengelus punggung tangan setelah menyentuh dahi Jimin, memandang Yoongi gusar. " _Hyung_ , sepertinya ini lebih gawat..." lagi ia memotong kalimatnya, Yoongi berusaha bersabar. "Chimchim, dia demam."

Potongan terakhir kalimat Hoseok itu sukses membuat wajah pucat Yoongi terlihat semakin pucat. "Apa katamu!?"

Hoseok menutup telinganya rapat-rapat setelah mendengar bentakan _hyung_ nya, "Kubilang dia demam, _hyung_!" Ulang Hoseok, tanpa sadar ikut berteriak.

"Tuhan, apapun asal jangan demam!" Yoongi mengacak helai hijau _mint_ nya kasar.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang manik kecokelatan itu sedang memandang kedua _hyung_ nya dengan pandangan sayu. " _Hyung_..." Jimin bersuara ringkih, perlahan tubuhnya bangun dari tempatnya rebahan. Baik Yoongi maupun Hoseok tegang mendengar panggilan itu, kepala berputar secara lambat sampai beradu pandangan dengan Sang Objek Pemanggil. "Aku... ingin pipis." Jimin menatap kedua _hyung_ nya tak berdaya. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas dan basah penuh peluh. Alis mengkerut jelas menahan sesuatu.

Hal itu tak membantu Yoongi dan Hoseok, justru malah membuat mereka menjadi semakin tegang. Niat licik terendus Yoongi saat Hoseok menyenggolnya. " _Hyung_ , kau saja yang antar. Aku akan mengambil air dan kain kompres." Dia bicara cepat, secepat larinya yang meninggalkan Yoongi sebelum pemuda _mint_ itu sempat menyela. Suara debaman pintu menandakan kepergian Hoseok.

" _Hyung_..."

Suara lirih itu membuat Yoongi tersadar, menatap Jimin yang menyedihkan. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Cepat berdiri." Ujarnya ketus.

Yoongi mendecak karena Jimin tak kunjung beranjak dari kasur. Matanya memicing memandangi pemuda lebih muda darinya dua tahun.

Jimin berwajah memelas. " _Hyung_... gendong..." nada polos menguar, Yoongi setengah melotot mendengarnya. Namun belum sempat dia melontarkan tolakan Jimin kembali merengek. " _Hyung pali_ ~ aku bisa ngompol di celana..."

Dengan berat hati Yoongi membungkukkan badan membelakangi Jimin. "Cepat naik!" Bentaknya kesal. Dikira Jimin itu ringan seperti dirinya apa?

Inilah alasan kenapa Yoongi menyumpah serapah tiap kali Jimin terserang demam. Demi celana dalam seksi Hoseok yang pernah nyempil di keranjang cuciannya, yakin dan percayalah. Jimin demam itu lebih buruk daripada Taehyung yang berteriak tak jelas mengelilingi apartemen hanya dengan modal boxer. Karena Jimin yang terkena demam itu akan berubah dari Jimin pemalu menjadi Jimin yang—

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin digendong di depan..."

—manja.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya sekaligus badan, menghela napas kasar. Kedua tangan meraih punggung dan lutut belakang Jimin untuk menggendongnya. Berat. Tentu saja. Dia berjalan pelan, kadang sedikit oleng mengingat bobot Jimin melebihi perkiraan. Perjalanan dari kamar menuju toilet pun tidak dekat, butuh perjuangan besar bagi Yoongi karena kamar tidur dan kamar mandi terpisah ruangan. Ayolah, apa yang kau harapkan dari apartemen mungil di pinggiran kota Seoul dengan bayaran murah per tahun?

Saat melewati dapur Yoongi sempat melihat Hoseok sedang cekikikan sambil mengisi baskom dengan air hangat. Awas saja _dongsae_ laknat seperti Hoseok akan Yoongi habisi nanti, setidaknya setelah ia mengantar Jimin ke toilet.

"Lenganku..." Yoongi mengeluh, tenaganya seolah terkuras habis setelah selesai mengantar Jimin kembali ke kamarnya, dengan gendongan juga tentunya. Hoseok sudah ada di sana sambil membawa baskom berisi air dan kain kompres.

Kedua _hyung_ malang itu menyuruh Jimin istirahat, menggulung tubuh mungil itu dalam selimut tebal. Hoseok segera mengompres kening Jimin. Dia duduk di samping kiri ranjang, sedang Yoongi duduk di samping kanan ranjang.

" _Ya_ , kenapa kau bisa demam?" Tanya Yoongi acuh tak acuh. "Kau pasti nekat pergi ke luar saat hujan kemarin." Tuduhnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Jimin bicara.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar..." dan dengan seenak jidatnya Jimin tak mendengarkan omelan Yoongi, raut memelas setia menghias wajah pucatnya.

Sebuah perempatan tumbuh di kepala _mint_ Yoongi. Kesal sudah di ujung tanduk. Siap menyembur kapan saja.

"Aku akan buatkan bubur untukm-"

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membuatkan bubur. Kau di sini temani bocah sialan ini." Potong Yoongi cepat. Hoseok melengos melihat _hyung_ nya sudah membanting pintu kamar.

 _Sial, dia gagal melarikan diri kali ini_.

Hoseok melirik Jimin yang tengah menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan. "A-ada apa, Jimin- _ah_?" Tanyanya gugup.

" _Hyung_ , aku bosan..."

"Nah, nah, lebih baik kau istirahat yang banyak biar cepat sembuh." Bujuk Hoseok mengeratkan selimut pembungkus Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau tidur, _hyung_... aku lapar dan aku juga bosan..." Jimin merengek lagi.

Tamatlah sudah Hoseok. "Ah, kalau begitu katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Ujung bibirnya berkedut menahan senyuman paksa.

Inilah yang tidak disukai Hoseok saat Jimin demam. Karena menurutnya Jimin yang sedang demam itu sangat—

"Aku ingin _hyung_ menyanyi dan menari, menghiburku sampai Yoongi- _hyung_ datang membawa makanan."

—menyebalkan.

Senyuman di bibir Hoseok perlahan pudar. "M-menyanyi? Menari?" Dia meyakinkan pendengarannya, siapa tahu dia salah dengar. Hoseok kan bukan penghibur kaum hawa di atas panggung macam _boyband_ yang ada di tv, dia hanya seorang karyawan di sebuah cafe.

Namun ternyata Jimin mengangguk antusias meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Hoseok. Akhirnya sambil menyeret langkah dia pun menuruti permintaan Jimin. Tak beberapa lama suara serak, sumbang, basah -atau apapun orang-orang menyebutnya- mengudara memenuhi ruang apartemen sempit _Bangtan Boys_. Hoseok menari sekaligus menyanyi absurd demi menghibur Jimin.

Yoongi yang sedang membuat bubur instan di dapur sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya. Baguslah, kali ini giliran Hoseok yang kena sial. Tapi Yoongi tak boleh senang dulu, siapa tahu nanti Jimin meminta yang aneh-aneh padanya. Sungguh neraka nyata telah terbuka lebar di hari libur mereka.

Yoongi mendesah pasrah saat memasuki kamar. Melirik Hoseok yang tepar di atas lantai menggunakan ekor matanya. Sabar, sabar. Yoongi tidak boleh tertawa sekarang. Dia menaruh bubur di atas meja nakas. "Ini buburnya. Cepat makan dan lekas sembuh." Tuturnya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, menyembunyikan tubuh hingga dagu ke dalam selimut tebal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Pandangannya memelas manja, " _Hyung_ , suapi..." pintanya merengek.

Yoongi nyaris menggebrak meja nakas bila tangan Hoseok tidak menyentuh pundaknya di saat bersamaan. Dia berbalik, melihat Hoseok tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Lakukan dengan jantan, _hyung_." Ujarnya membuat Yoongi semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

' _Hanya kali ini_.' pemuda _mint_ merapal dalam hati.

Yoongi meraih mangkuk berisi bubur, mulai menyuapi Jimin yang makan sangat lahap. Dia ingat kemarin bocah itu langsung masuk kamar setelah pulang kerja hingga tidak ikut makan malam bersama yang lain. Sedikit senyuman tersungging di atas bibir tipis pucat Yoongi begitu melihat mulut pemuda orens itu dipenuhi oleh makanan.

" _Hyung_ , aku juga kelaparan~" kali ini bukan Jimin, tetapi Hoseok yang merengek. Pemuda berhelai kecoklatan itu memaksa naik ke atas kasur Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , itu makananku!" Seolah tak terima, Jimin menegur dengan suara keras walau hasilnya malah terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Ayolah Jimin- _ah_ , hanya sekali saja. Aku juga lapar." Hoseok memohon.

"Gak mau! Itu buburku!"

Mereka berdua malah ribut sendiri. Yoongi hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala pasrah mendapati kelakuan kedua _dongsae_ -nya. Umur mereka memang sudah di atas 20 tahun, tapi sifatnya masih tak jauh beda dari anak SD.

Bubur di dalam mangkuk sudah bersih. Yoongi duduk di kursi samping kasur Jimin yang sedang damai lagi memejamkan mata setelah meminum obat demam. Hoseok juga terlelap di atas kasur Jimin, mungkin kelelahan akibat menari-nari tak jelas tadi. Mereka berdua tidur berdesakan. Yoongi menghela napas, akhirnya neraka telah berakhir. Dia bisa kembali tidur juga sekarang.

Baru dia akan melangkah keluar, namun sepasang iris pemuda _mint_ itu menangkap baju Jimin yang basah karena keringat. Rupanya dia lupa mengingatkan Jimin untuk mengganti pakaiannya tadi. "Anggap saja ini pekerjaan terakhir sebelum kembali tidur." Gumam Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil satu setel pakaian dari lemari.

Yoongi melepas kaos basah Jimin dalam sekali tarikan, membuangnya asal di atas lantai. Mengganti kaos baru lengan panjang. Gerak tangan cekatannya terhenti kala kedua bola matanya hanya fokus memandang perut _sixpack_ Jimin yang terbuka, sedikit lembab. Dia diam memperhatikan cukup lama sampai tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar menyentuh kotak demi kotak secara lambat.

Heran. Kadang Yoongi merasa dunia tak pernah adil padanya. Jimin yang lebih muda justru punya otot tubuh sempurna, sementara dirinya... hanya ampas. Menghela napas, Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang akan larut menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dalam sekejap dia melupakan ketidakadilan dunia padanya. Tangan lain muncul mengikuti gerakan tangan Yoongi. Saat menoleh, dia mendapati Hoseok tengah memandang perut Jimin dengan muka penasaran. Sepertinya bukan hanya Yoongi yang merasa dunia tak adil.

Keduanya saling diam, yang bergerak adalah kedua tangan nakal. Terus menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh pemuda paling muda. Jimin menggeliat juga pada akhirnya, melenguh dalam igauan ketika tanpa sengaja salah satu tangan _hyung_ -nya menyentuh di titik sensitif. Otomatis Yoongi dan Hoseok menghentikan kegiatan mesum mereka kemudian saling berpandangan untuk melakukan bahasa kontak mata. Detik berikutnya mereka berdua sama-sama mengulas senyum—coret seringai.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya keadaan Jimin membaik. Di pagi hari dia berkeliling apartemen mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang sedang mencari sepatu kerjanya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau mencubiti perutku kemarin? Lihat perutku jadi merah-merah!" Jimin menaikkan kaos lengan panjang, menunjukkan noda kemerahan di area perutnya, tak hanya satu tapi ada beberapa.

Yoongi tetap bisu, dia masih sibuk memakai sepatu. Hari ini dia masuk shift pagi jadi tak ada waktu meladeni ocehan Jimin. Tanpa berkata ba-bi-bu, ia keluar apartemen. Meninggalkan Jimin yang menggerutu kesal.

" _Hyuung_!" Jimin berteriak, setengah merajuk.

Dia ingat tadi pagi terbangun dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok yang berdesakan di atas kasur sempitnya. Ya. Mereka bertiga tidur sekasur. Bisa dibayangkan betapa menderitanya Jimin dijepit di tengah. Pemuda orens segera berlarian, berniat mencari Hoseok untuk meminta penjelasan. Kebetulan yang dicari sedang berjalan membawa handuk menuju kamar mandi.

" _Hyung_!" Panggilnya. Hoseok menoleh terkejut dan langsung kabur masuk kamar mandi diikuti bantingan pintu keras. Jimin mendesah kesal.

"Ada apa, Chim?"

Taehyung muncul di samping Jimin yang sedang duduk di ruang makan, menunggu sarapan buatan Seokjin.

Jimin menoleh, wajahnya kusut seperti cucian belum kering. "Aku dicuekin Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Hoseok- _hyung_." Ujarnya. "Padahal aku hanya mau nanya kenapa mereka mencubit perutku semalam." Wajah cemberut dengan bibir mem _pout_.

Taehyung menarik kaos Jimin hingga mempertontonkan perut _sixpack_ yang terdapat beberapa bercak kemerahan. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala layaknya seorang detektif. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tanda seperti itu sebelumnya."

Kalimat mendadak Taehyung membuat Jimin mengerjapkan mata, penasaran. "Dimana?"

"Di leher Jin- _hyung_ beberapa minggu yang lalu." Kata Taehyung mengingat-ingat.

Jimin menautkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu, Jin- _hyung_ dicubit di leher?" ia merasa gagal paham.

Taehyung pun merasa _blank_ mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. "Mungkin." Jawabnya asal.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Lagi-lagi saya kejatuhan ide nista. Maafkan atas ketidakjelasan author yang malah membuat ff satu tamat daripada melanjutkan ff lain yang belum kelar. Saya sedang menunggu _mood_ yang kapan entah mau keluar. Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. _Annyeong_ ~


	3. Bulu

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Swag, Cute, and Hope © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

 _Pair: YoonxMinxHose, uke!center_.

 **Summary** : Cerita lepas. Menggunakan setting yang sama dengan FREE. Bisa dibaca terpisah. Khusus kisah Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin.

Jimin sudah tumbuh besar. Yoongi dan Hoseok berusaha membantunya tapi...

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini!

 ** _Enjoy_**!

.

.

.

 ** _Part 3: Bulu_**

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jimin memasuki kamar mandi. Wajahnya sangat serius menatap pantulan diri di dalam cermin bening. Pandangannya hanya fokus pada satu titik, yaitu: lengan. Perlahan pemuda itu mengangkat lengannya, memperlihatkan bulu-bulu hitam yang mulai tumbuh di ketiak. Ia mendesah pelan—kalut dan bingung. Tahun ini dia memasuki usia 21 tahun jadi tak heran bila bulu kelaki-lakiannya mulai tumbuh.

Pandangan Jimin jatuh ke kakinya sendiri. Bulu-bulu juga tumbuh di sana, lebih lebat dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng ngeri. Lebih takut lagi saat membayangkan selakangannya yang juga mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu. Jimin ingin menjerit frustasi.

Suara pintu dibuka dari luar menyadarkannya dari rentetan pikiran _absurd_ di pagi buta. Yoongi masuk kamar mandi, matanya masih setengah terpejan melewati Jimin yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin wastafel. Jimin kaget bukan main, segera menurunkan lengan yang tadi naik ke atas— _pasti kelihatan bodoh_.

Yoongi menyelesaikan kegiatan cuci mukanya lalu hendak keluar melewati Jimin. Langkah pemuda itu berhenti sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu. Menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang memandanginya disertai wajah tolol.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" Tanyanya galak.

Jimin menggeleng cepat. " _Ani_ _hyung_... anu... _hyung_ boleh aku tanya?" Bisiknya sangat pelan. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alis—menunggu. "Apa... apa yang kau lakukan saat bu-bulu ketiakmu tumbuh?" Wajah pemuda itu memerah sampai ke telinga.

Yoongi cengang untuk beberapa saat namun menghela napas setelah sadar. "Aku membiarkannya."

Jimin terlihat syok mendengarnya, "Tapi _hyung_ , apa kau tak merasa gatal? Aneh? Atau semacamnya?"

"Aku cuek." Yoongi membalas cepat. "Lagipula kalau kau merasa terganggu, cukur saja!"

Jimin membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya tapi kemudian menyahut lagi, "Tapi _hyung_ , bukannya rasanya sakit?" Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan gusar.

Entah kenapa Yoongi makin _absurd_ berbicara dengan Jimin yang kadar kepolosannya stadium akhir, "Tentu saja kau harus hati-hati melakukannya, memangnya apa yang kau cukur? Bulu atau Ketiakmu?" Lama-lama Yoongi emosi juga.

Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya. " _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau aku berdarah? Itu pasti sakit dan memalukan." Ia merengek. "Taetae dan Kookie akan menertawakanku-"

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan dari luar membuat kedua pemuda itu menolehkan kepala nyaris bersamaan.

"Yak! Siapa di dalam? Masih lamakah?" Tanya suara dari luar. "Aku kebelet nih!"

"Ish, masuk saja!" Yoongi kesal, hendak keluar tapi Jimin menarik lengannya, memandangnya disertai wajah memelas. Yoongi menghela napas, tepat saat pintu kamar mandi dibuka dari luar.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , Chimchim? Ngapain kalian di kamar mandi bareng?" Hoseok terkejut, terlebih saat melihat Jimin memegang lengan Yoongi erat.

"Bukannya kau kebelet?" Celetuk Yoongi mengingatkan. Seketika itu pula Hoseok ngacir ke bilik toilet.

Setelah menyelesaikan kebutuhan biologisnya, Hoseok menggabungkan diri bersama Yoongi dan Jimin. Menatap keduanya bergantian. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanyanya cemberut, merasa ketinggalan sesuatu.

"Bulu ketiak Jimin tumbuh dan dia ingin mencukur-"

Tiba-tiba mulut Yoongi dibekap kedua tangan gemuk. " _Hyuuung_ ~!" Jimin merengek. Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Wah, Chimchim sudah tumbuh besar rupanya." Ia mencubiti pipi tembam Jimin gemas, membuat empunya makin cemberut sekaligus mengerang kesakitan. Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Hoseok melepaskan cubitan, masih setengah tertawa.

"Tak ada yang lucu, _hyuung_!" Jimin kesal. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cukur." Yoongi mengulang jawaban. Jimin menatapnya tak yakin, pasalnya Yoongi selalu bicara spontan ditambah wajah tembok, jadi agak susah mempercayai sarannya.

" _Yaa_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ benar. Cukur saja. Aku lebih suka ketiakmu mulus daripada berbulu." Hoseok nimbruk membenarkan. Jimin mengerutkan dahi, bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Masalahnya adalah dia takut pakai pisau cukur."

"Aku tidak takut!" Tukas Jimin cepat.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kalau begitu cepat cukur." Badannya berbalik hendak meninggalkan toilet karena rasa lapar menyerang, lengannya ditahan cepat. Kepala berbalik untuk mendapati Jimin sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Bantulah _dongsaeng_ mu ini, _hyung_." Hoseok ikut memohon.

Yoongi menghela napas kesekian kalinya. Menyentakkan cengkeraman tangan Jimin di lengannya. Berjalan lalu membuka laci di dekat wastafel. Mengambil pisau cukur dan krim. Memasang wajah datar ke arah Jimin, beralih ke Hoseok seolah sedang memberi kode menggunakan tiap kedipan mata. Hoseok mengangguk paham langsung memegangi kedua tangan Jimin dari belakang.

Terkejut, Jimin menoleh. " _Hyung_? Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung. Sedikit takut-takut karena aura dari kedua _hyung_ -nya terasa berubah menjadi agak mengerikan.

"Kau tak bisa mencukur bulu ketiakmu sendiri kan? Jadi kami akan membantumu." Suara Yoongi dingin. Mengocok krim di tangan, sedang Hoseok menaikkan kedua lengan Jimin ke atas. Memperlihatkan bulu-bulu halus sedang berkembangbiak dengan pesatnya.

"Chimchim, kau benar-benar sudah dewasa..." Hoseok berbisik dari belakang telinga.

Jimin menggeliat dengan wajah sedikit memerah, terlebih mendapati Yoongi makin maju hingga berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tubuh Jimin melorot jatuh, menggelinjang meminta dilepas. Tapi Hoseok menahan lengannya terlalu kuat. Yoongi berjongkok, menatap lekat ketiak Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , jangan..." Jimin memerah sampai ke telinga, suara bergetar, matanya tak berani menatap Yoongi.

"Tenanglah Chim. Walau galak Yoongi- _hyung_ sangat lembut melakukannya." Bisikan Hoseok terdengar seduktif meremangkan tengkuk.

"Ah!" Jimin memekik. Merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyapu area lengan dalam.

Sepasang _onyx_ pemuda _orange_ terpejam erat. Badannya mundur-mundur berusaha kabur namun malah membuat Hoseok di belakangnya ikut mundur sampai terantuk pintu kamar mandi. Jimin terhimpit. Tak bisa berkutik. Yoongi mendudukinya dari atas, pandangan lebih serius daripada saat berfoto KTP. Hoseok memekik keberatan karena dua orang yang lain secara tak langsung menindihnya di saat bersamaan.

"Ahh... _hyung_... di sini… panas..." Jimin merengek. Gerakannya tetap terkunci.

" _Hyung_ , cepatlah! Kasihan Chimchim. Aku juga sudah pegal." Hoseok terengah pelan sekaligus ikut kepanasan.

"Berisik! Jangan banyak gerak! Aku sedang membersihkan ini." Bentakan Yoongi ikut berbaur dalam memanaskan suasana pagi di apartemen _Bangtan Boys_.

Mengabaikan Taehyung yang sejak beberapa menit lalu berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar mandi. Pandangan _blank_ dengan sebelah tangan masih terangkat di udara. Niatan hendak mengetuk pintu lenyap seketika begitu mendengar suara-suara mengerikan dari dalam sana. Pemuda itu balik badan lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Taehyung duduk di depan meja makan dalam kediaman. Seokjin membawa menu sarapan dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Membagikan piring ke tiap-tiap sudut. "Tae, dimana yang lain?" Tanyanya heran. Tumben teman-temannya belum muncul padahal sudah hampir jam 8 pagi.

"Kookie dan Namjoon- _hyung_ masih tidur, Yoongi- _hyung_ , Hobie- _hyung_ , dan Chim di kamar mandi." Jelas pemuda itu santai.

"Oh." Seokjin masih mengatur meja makan, tersenyum riang. "Tak biasanya mereka bertiga akur di kamar mandi."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Kurasa _hyung_ - _deul_ sedang melakukan sesuatu pada Chim."

"Benarkah? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Seokjin penasaran.

Taehyung terdiam. Berusaha memilih kata yang tepat. "Aha! Mereka memperkosa Chim!" Akhirnya kata itu terucap dengan mudahnya.

Piring di tangan Seokjin jatuh dramatis. Detik berikutnya lengkingan—entah berapa oktaf membangunkan Namjoon dan Jungkook yang masih berhibernasi.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Sakit..." Hoseok merintih seraya mengelus kepala benjol akibat gebukan panci Seokjin.

Yoongi meminum kopi pagi. " _Hyung_ , kau harusnya mendengarkan penjelasan kami dulu. Kami hanya mencukur-" kalimatnya terputus saat mendapat _glare_ dari meja seberang dimana seorang pemuda cantik sedang mengusap punggung korban asusila yang menangis meraung. Yoongi mengalah, lebih memilih mengusap benjolan di kepala—sama seperti Hoseok.

Meja makan sudah lengkap tujuh orang. Setelah keributan kecil mereka melanjutkan sarapan dengan damai.

"Kookie, apa bulu ketiakmu sudah tumbuh?" Itu Taehyung yang berbisik sangat pelan di samping Jungkook.

Jungkook berhenti, kemudian memeriksa ketiaknya. "Sepertinya belum, hyungie." Jawabnya ikut berbisik.

"Kalau sudah tumbuh, boleh aku mencukurnya?" Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook tak ambil pusing, kepalanya mengangguk ringan. "Kalau bulu Taehyungie sudah tumbuh aku juga mau mencukurnya."

Taehyung mengangguk. Keduanya lalu lanjut menghabiskan sarapan di atas piring.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Satu karya _absurd_ tak jelas. Kepikiran saat liat ulang MV _No More Dream_ BTS dimana Jimin gak hanya pamer abs tapi juga pamer ketek mulusnya. _Oh my_... Chim, lu bisa ngundang _seme_ buas kalo penampilan lu begitu! *barbel melayang* Terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


End file.
